


Mother Hen

by zhengxing



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, past junren, past xinchun/wenjun, past zhangjing/wenjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhengxing/pseuds/zhengxing
Summary: To: ZhengtingFrom: WenjunZeren broke up with me:/To: WenjunFrom: ZhengtingMen suck !  ʕ⁰̈●̫⁰̈ʔ but dont worry u still have me ʕ灬￫ᴥ￩灬ʔ





	Mother Hen

**Author's Note:**

> hi i wrote this bc i made a booboo with my husband producer au lol

“I think we should take a break.”

 

Wenjun blinks, not expecting those words to come out of Zeren’s mouth, at least not so soon. The two have only been going out for three months, and Wenjun really felt a connection between them. Was it really just one sided?

 

“But why? I thought we were doing alright,” Wenjun says, voicing his confusion out loud. Zeren avoided his eyes, instead finding a spot on the ground to look at.

 

“Listen, I think you’re a really great guy, really hot too, but,” Zeren starts, his eyes still not meeting Wenjun’s. Wenjun’s heart stops once Zeren says ‘but’, not knowing at all where this could be heading towards. “But Zhengting…”

 

Wenjun blinks, not expecting to hear those words come out of Zeren’s mouth. Zhengting? Zhu Zhengting? Why would Zeren be breaking up with him over Zhengting? The gears in Wenjun’s brain start winding, yet it doesn’t seem to make any more sense to him what Zhengting has to do with anything. 

 

Zhengting has been his best friend since they were practically born, well, at least since Wenjun was born. Zhengting is older, and always seems to remind him of the fact. For some reason, Zhengting has always been super protective of Wenjun, which Zhengting claims that it’s because he’s older.

 

“What does-”

 

“I have to go,” Zeren cuts him off, running off and avoiding Wenjun even when Wenjun continues calling out for Zeren. Wenjun finally hears the door of his apartment shut, and scoffs. 

 

This is the third guy this year alone that has dumped Wenjun, and he has no idea why. Each excuse they give is complete bullshit, so it must be something about him that’s making all his relationships not work, right? It’s too bad none of them have the guts to tell him the actual reason, and all Wenjun really has to work with is that it is somehow Zhengting’s fault. 

 

Wenjun pulls out his phone, typing away once he clicks on Zhengting’s contact.

 

**To: Zhengting**

**From: Wenjun**

 

**_Zeren broke up with me:/_ **

 

**To: Wenjun**

**From: Zhengting**

 

**_Men suck !  ʕ⁰̈●̫⁰̈ʔ but dont worry u still have me ʕ灬￫ᴥ￩灬ʔ_ **

 

Wenjun rolls his eyes, throwing his phone to his couch. It seems like Zhengting won’t be any help this time, which Wenjun completely understands. Last time when Xinchun broke up with him, Wenjun was a complete mess for an entire week. Of course, the entire time, Zhengting had been there right next to him, even bringing the ice cream and feeding it to Wenjun.

 

Wenjun’s phone starts ringing, the familiar tune of Toxic by Britney Spears. Wenjun grabs his phone, not even looking at the caller ID already knowing it is Zhengting. Only Zhengting is gay enough to set his ringtone as that. 

 

“Yes?” Wenjun answers, his voice not sounding at all amused.

 

“You sad?” Zhengting asks from the other line, his voice sounding sweet and caring. Wenjun lets out a deep breath, throwing his head back into his couch.

 

“Yeah,” Wenjun sighs, shutting his eyes. “I really liked him, and I thought things were going alright. I guess not…”

 

“Do you want me to come over?” Zhengting asks, using his babying voice on Wenjun. Wenjun would say he finds it annoying, yet during times like these, it’s soothing to know he has someone there to take care of him.

 

“Yeah…”

 

Zhengting arrives in a matter of minutes seeing as the older doesn’t live too far away from Wenjun. Actually, Wenjun had moved to this area before Zhengting had, and Zhengting had specifically only looked for apartments around this area so that he would never be too far from Wenjun. Wenjun thinks Zhengting is a really good friend.

 

“Are you okay?” Zhengting asks softly, as he cradles Wenjun’s head in his arms. The question is a hard question to answer to, especially with how often it’s thrown around on a regular bases. So many accustomed to just responding “yes” when in reality they’re going through an internal turmoil. Wenjun is one of those people himself, but never around Zhengting.

 

“No,” Wenjun says, finally letting his tears free. Zhengting only adjusts their position so that Wenjun is on Zhengting’s lap, though his head still being hugged by Zhenting’s arms. One of Zhengting’s hands run through Wenjun’s hair strands, once in awhile massaging Wenjun’s scalp. Wenjun continues letting the tears fall from his eyes, eventually dripping down Zhengting’s neck and chest. 

 

Zhengting doesn’t once complain that he has to essentially play babysitter with Wenjun. Instead, he mutters a bunch of nothings into Wenjun’s ears, calming him every second he does, until he eventually falls asleep in Zhengting’s arms.

 

//

 

The next morning, Wenjun wakes up to find himself tucked into his bed, his shoes taken off, and already in his pajamas. He doesn’t remember every making it to his bed, so he connects the dots and realizes that Zhengting had not only carried him to bed, but also changed his clothes. Wenjun stands up from his bed and wonders if Zhengting stayed the night or not.

 

As he starts walking into his kitchen, he finds that Zhengting is already sat at his table eating away at pancakes. Wenjun takes a big breath, all at once smelling the scent of pancakes and eggs.

 

“Zhengting, you didn’t have to…” Wenjun starts, but Zhengting is already motioning him to sit down. Wenjun only obeys, pulling up the chair in front of Zhengting.

 

“Eat,” Zhengting orders, piling three pancakes onto Wenjun’s plate, even adding in a sunny side up egg. Wenjun goes to reach for the maple syrup, but Zhengting beats him to it, already pouring the syrup on Wenjun’s pancakes. Just the right amount. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Much better,” Wenjun says honestly, grabbing his knife and fork to start cutting his pancakes. “Thank you for getting me to bed last night, by the way.”

 

“No problem, Wenjun,” Zhengting says, reaching over to wipe the bits of syrup that stuck to the sides of Wenjun’s mouth. “Do you want to talk about it now?”

 

Wenjun licks the parts that Zhengting just wiped off, Zhengting looking intently on Wenjun’s tongue. “Nothing much, really. He was just direct with it, and quick.”

 

“I guess he’s the same in bed,” Zhengting mutters, making Wenjun almost spit out his food. His ears start to get rid at the mention of his sex life, and he almost regrets telling Zhengting of that little detail about Zeren.

 

“Anyway,” Wenjun coughs out, taking another bite out of his pancakes. “I asked him why he was breaking up with me since this is the third time I’m being dumped this year alone. He didn’t say anything besides say he was breaking up with me because of _ you _ . What a coward, right? Couldn’t even tell me the real reason he was breaking up with me.”

 

“Yeah, what a coward,” Zhengting says, his jaw clenching. Wenjun finishes chewing the pancake piece, and swallows it down. 

 

“Hey, I have to go to work, alright? Text me if you need anything,” Zhengting says, standing up from his seat. He grabs his plate, taking it to the sink and washing it.

 

Wenjun continues eating in peace, even as he hears Zhengting gently shut his door.

 

//

 

Although Zhengting hadn’t seem to react that strongly from what Wenjun told him of his breakup, he can’t help but still think about what Zeren had told him. Wenjun contemplates if Zeren was actually telling the truth, that the reason he broke up with him was over Zhengting. 

 

Was Zeren jealous? Wenjun knows that he spends a little too much time with Zhengting, always has, but that’s because they’re best friends. Best friends hang out with each other all the time, right? Being jealous of Zhengting is silly.

 

Wenjun bites his nails, thinking there’s no way that could be a reason why. Perhaps Zhengting had threatened Zeren? Wenjun knows that Zhengting can get pretty protective over him, and he knew that Zhengting hadn’t liked Zeren too much. According to Zhengting, Zeren had been too silly to take seriously as a boyfriend.

 

The curiosity ends up getting to Wenjun in the end as he clicks on Zhangjing’s contact. The other line rings for a couple of seconds, Wenjun staring at his phone in horror as it does. Wenjun feels his heart stop once the phone picks up, and a small “hello?” comes out of the phone.

 

Wenjun presses his phone to his ear, replying, “Hi. This is Zhangjing, right?”

 

“Yeah, hi Wenjun. Long time no talk?” Zhangjing responds, obviously confused as to why Wenjun is calling. Wenjun isn’t stupid, he knows that Zhangjing’s invitation to stay friends wasn’t actually that serious. 

 

“I know this is a little sudden, sorry about that,” Wenjun begins speaking, his voice trailing. “I have a weird question? I, uh, was wondering if the reason you broke up with me had anything to do with Zhengting?”

 

Wenjun breathes out as he finishes the question, glad he went through with it. The other line goes silent, before Zhangjing speaks again.

 

“I guess since you’re asking, then yes, I broke up with you because of Zhengting. I didn’t tell you before because you seemed completely oblivious to it, you know? You didn’t even realize you put me second, only after Zhengting of course.”

 

Wenjun is in shock. Had he really? 

 

“Hell, when I got you a small ring as a surprise gift one time, the next week you show up with a diamond ring that Zhengting had given you, as he claimed it was a best friend ring. What a load of bullshit, I say. Listen you’re a great guy, but I just couldn’t put myself between two best friends, yeah?”

 

Wenjun clears his throat. “Yeah. Thanks for telling me all of this.”

 

“No problem.”

 

They hang up on each other. Wenjun sits on the edge of his bed, his mouth agape. Does he really prioritize Zhengting?

 

When Zeren had said it was Zhengting that made him break up with Wenjun, it wasn’t putting the blame on Zhengting, but rather on Wenjun. How could Wenjun be so blind? If he were his ex’s, he wouldn’t want to date a man who prioritizes their best friend either. No wonder he was dumped three times.

 

Zhengting is always at his apartment, he cooks for him, he stays over, he takes Wenjun out for breakfast, brunch, lunch, dinner, sometimes even bringing Wenjun lunch when he’s at work. Wenjun had always seen their relationship as some weird mother and child relationship, but to others, it looks like a romantic relationship. Wenjun can’t even blame them.

 

Zhengting had been spoiling Wenjun rotten this whole time, yet he hasn’t been able to move his bangs from his eyes to see how much of a caring boyfriend Zhengting has been acting as this entire time. Why would he be looking for boyfriends when he had Zhenting the entire time?

 

**To: Zhengting**

**From: Wenjun**

 

**_Come over._ **

 

**To: Wenjun**

**From: Zhengting**

 

**_I’ll be there soon!_ **

 

Zhengting arrives in a matter of minutes seeing as the older doesn’t live too far away from Wenjun. Wenjun doesn’t speak a word when Zhengting arrives, says nothing as he watches Zhengting drop the bags of ice cream on Wenjun’s kitchen counter. 

 

Zhengting comes back, no bags in hand, and sits down next to Wenjun on his couch. He’s about to cradle Wenjun’s head as he always does, but Wenjun’s hand stops him from doing it.

 

“Zhengting,” he starts, staring straight into Zhengting’s eyes. Zhengting tenses, but he doesn’t say a word, and lets Wenjun continue. “Promise me not to freak out?”

 

Zhengting only gulps, looking deeply into Wenjun’s eyes. Wenjun’s eyes flick to Zhengting’s lips, how pink and slightly chapped they are. Wenjun confirms to himself, and leans forward to close the gap between their two faces.

 

Wenjun’s lips meet Zhengting’s, he presses softly against them. Zhengting tenses further, but doesn’t back away. If anything, Zhengting reaches for Wenjun’s neck, pressing their lips even harsher against each other.

 

Zhengting’s lips have this plushness to them, feeling soft against Wenjun’s own rough lips. Despite the chappedness of them, Zhengting’s lips are as soft as cotton candy, even as sweet, too. 

 

Wenjun is breathing hard and rapidly now, especially once Zhengting brings his tongue inside of Wenjun’s mouth. Wenjun moans, bringing his hand to Zhengting’s soft, pale cheek. Wenjun has a habit of touching Zhengting’s face seeing as Zhengting puts so much product on it everyday. His skin is really soft.

 

Zhengting’s mouth is hot and wet against Wenjun’s, his lips still soft against his own, but nevertheless still soft. The same softness that Wenjun has always known and loved. 

 

Love.

 

Wenjun breaks away from the kiss, his mind already set on its answer. Zhengting looks confused, scared, worried. Wenjun bites his slick lips, pressing a light kiss on Zhengting’s lips once more to reassure him. 

 

“Sorry about that,” Wenjun says against Zhengting’s lips. 

 

“Do you regret that?” Zhengting asks, his voice low. Wenjun presses his lips against Zhengting’s once more.

 

“No,” he says confidently. Zhengting smiles, his eyes warming up even more. 

 

“Good,” is all he says before he starts kissing Wenjun again, sucking on his lips. Despite the rough action of the kiss, Zhengting still manages to take care of Wenjun in the way he guides Wenjun through the kiss, his hands on Wenjun’s hips.

 

It is said without words that Wenjun has finally found a relationship where he won’t get dumped over Zhengting anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> this is an underrated ship tbh... just filling up the tag i guess
> 
> twt: zhengyist


End file.
